


The Pizza Man

by awest000000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Dean Winchester, M/M, Pizza Deliverer Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll finish after we eat. The pizza’s here.” He got up and went to answer the door. He yanked it open and before he could stop himself, Dean blurted out, “Holy shit, you’re hot.” His face went red the moment he realized what he said. But it wasn’t a lie. The man before him was tall, only an inch or two shorter than himself. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. A five o’clock shadow surrounded his pink, kissable lips.<br/>“Oh… Um, th-thank you,” he stammered. Dean quickly read the name tag that read ‘Castiel.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for akimbo628 on Tumblr! Check her out! So this is way late and I finally got around to posting it! MERRY CHRISTMAS AKIMBO!!!! I hope you enjoy it!

Dean glanced up and saw it was nearly seven o’ clock. Frozen was playing for the third time that day because Mary, Sam’s daughter, absolutely loved it. Sam dropped her off at around ten o'clock that morning, He had a big case to work on and Sarah was hosting the largest art show she’s ever done. But that was okay because loved babysitting his niece. “Love is an Open Door” was playing when he nudged the small brown haired girl.

“Mary, do you want something to eat?” he asked. She simply nodded, too absorbed in the movie to pay much attention. He chuckled, “Well okay, what do you want?”

“Pizza,” she declared distractedly. “I want pepperoni and extra cheese on it.”

So Dean grabbed his cell phone and called down to the local Dominos and ordered two pizzas to be delivered. After giving his address, he settled back down next to Mary and watched more Frozen. It didn’t take too long for the pizza to get there and when they did, he paused the movie.

“Uncle Dean! That’s my favorite part!” Mary wailed.

“We’ll finish after we eat. The pizza’s here.” He got up and went to answer the door. He yanked it open and before he could stop himself, Dean blurted out, “Holy shit, you’re hot.” His face went red the moment he realized what he said. But it wasn’t a lie. The man before him was tall, only an inch or two shorter than himself. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. A five o’clock shadow surrounded his pink, kissable lips.

“Oh… Um, th-thank you,” he stammered. Dean quickly read the name tag that read ‘Castiel.’ “Anyway, your total is $17.69.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and said, “Excuse me? What was it?”

“17.59,” he repeated, a bit confused.

Get your mind out of the gutter, Winchester, he thought to himself. Dean held up a hand and said, “Just a minute, please.” Castiel nodded and Dean went to his kitchen. He grabbed a pen from a drawer and pulled out a ten, a five, and three ones. On one of the ones, he wrote down his number. Dean gathered the rest of them up and saw that another one said “ARE YOU MISHA COLLINS?” Who the fuck is Misha Collins?

He shrugged and went back to the door. “Sorry for the wait. Here you go.” Dean handed him the money. The pizza man counted it and saw the number. He looked up at him and opened his mouth to say something but Dean beat him to it. “Call me sometime. My name is Dean.”

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel,” he returned. “I will definitely be giving you a call. Now, a tip? 41 cents isn’t very much.” Dean laughed and pulled out a five. He gave it to Castiel just as a little ball of energy gripped his leg. “Oh, is this your daughter?” he asked Dean.

Dean shook his head. “No, this is my niece. Go play, sweetie, I’m almost done.” She huffed and ran back into the living room. “I’m babysitting my brother’s daughter. Hey so you’re going to call me right?”

Castiel nodded and let out a tiny smile. “Of course Dean. I should get back to work. I have a lot more deliveries to make.”

He parted and waved. Dean watched him go and went back to the couch with the pizza. “Are you ready to eat, Mary?” She put her Barbies down and nodded. He brought the pizza over and set it on the coffee table. “Dig in kid. I’ll go get some napkins.”

He returned shortly and began to eat his own as well. When they were done, he played the movie again. It was close to nine o’clock when Sam came in. “Hey Dean. Thanks for watching Mary.”

The older brother simply shrugged and said, “It was no problem, Sammy. She could have spent the night you know.”

“Yeah but she has a birthday party to go to tomorrow and Sarah wants to make sure she has everything. And since it’s late, we’ll just go ahead and get out of your hair. C’mon Mary,” he said to his daughter, waving her over.

She grumbled the whole way over but still took her father’s hand. “I’ll get your DVD back to you tomorrow, Sam,” Dean told him.

Sam nodded and began to walk toward the door. “See ya Dean,” he said with a wave.

“Bye Sam,” Dean replied. He settled back onto the couch and began to channel surf after turning off the movie. There wasn’t much on, so he settled on an episode of American Horror Story. He had no idea what was going on so he didn’t pay much attention to it. All of a sudden, he heard his phone go off. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a number he didn’t know. He answered it cautiously. “Hello?”

“Hello Dean. It’s Castiel. The pizza delivery man?”

He smiled, “Hey Castiel. That’s kind of a mouthful, isn’t it? Can I call you Cas?”

He heard a laugh from the other line before he replied, “Yes, I actually quite like that nickname. I was wondering what you were doing. I just got off work.”

“I’m just watching American Horror Story,” he said.

“With your niece?” Cas asked, a bit concerned.

It was Dean’s turn to laugh now. “No, my brother picked her up a few minutes ago. Hey, if you aren’t doing anything, do you want to come over and hang out?”

“I’d like that,” was his reply. “I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

“I’ll see you then,” Dean told him. He hung up and began to clean a little bit. He had just sat down again when there was a knock at his door. He grunted and shoved off the couch and went to answer it. And when he did, there he was. The beautiful man from before. “Hey,” he said with a smile.

“Hello, Dean. May I come in?” Castiel gestured past Dean’s shoulder.

He nodded, “Yeah man.” Dean opened the door up wider and allowed him access. Cas made his way over to the couch while glancing around. Dean sat down next to him and began to watch the TV. After a few minutes of silence, Dean broke it by saying, “You’re really hot man.”

Cas chuckled, “Thank you again.”

They were silent again and Dean realized he didn’t get the message. He sighed and tapped Cas’s shoulder. He looked over at him and Dean didn’t think about what he did. He just did it. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other man’s, gently poking his tongue out and running it along Cas’s lower lip.

Cas gasped but relaxed into the kiss, taking control and pushing Dean on his back. He straddled his waist and lightly pressed kisses along his jaw, eventually going lower and peppering his neck. He rolled his hips, grinding their clothed cocks together. Dean moaned lightly and ran his fingers through Cas’s hair.

When he did it again, Dean whispered, “Bed?”

Cas simply nodded and lifted himself off the freckled man. Dean lead him to his bedroom and immediately shucked his shirt. Cas followed suit and stepped forward to grip Dean’s hips. He popped the button on his jeans and pushed them and his boxers to the floor. Dean gasped as the cool air hit his half hard cock suddenly.

Cas dropped down to his knees and licked two fingers thoroughly before pressing them into Dean’s entrance. Using his middle finger, he found the small bundle of nerves and began to massage it. He then took Dean into his mouth and began to suck lightly. Dean groaned and pushed his fingers into his hair, lightly scraping Cas’s scalp. When Dean was fully hard, he let off with a pop and stood back up. Dean launched at him, shoving their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Dean then unbuttoned Cas’s pants and pushed them down. Cas, in turn, pushed Dean onto the bed. While he was stepping out of his clothes, Dean rummaged around in his nightstand and withdrew lube and a condom. “I hope these fit,” he said half mindedly. Cas checked it and nodded. Dean got on his knees and forearms, raising his ass in the air.

Cas rolled the condom on and dribbled some lube on his fingers. After coating his dick with it, he lined himself up with Dean’s hole. Dean grumbled, “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

Cas simply responded with a light tap to his ass. “Be patient.” He sighed again, which earned him another spank. He complied however, and slowly pushed in. He didn’t get all the way in when Dean threw his head back with a gasp. He found his prostate and that was the goal. Cas rocked against it, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. He slowly began to thrust in with more power, making sure to hit that spot every time.

Dean’s moaning filled the room, along with the harsh breathing from Castiel. “You’re so good, Dean. You’re so tight. How long has it been?”

Dean stuttered, “A-about six months, gi-give or take.”

Cas sped up and on a particularly hard thrust, made Dean cry out louder. “Just like that Cas. It feels so good. Right there.”

He picked up the pace again and had the headboard slap against the wall. The bed began to squeak and before long, Dean was coming. “Ah, Cas, I’m-- I’m coming. Ahh. Cas-Castiel!”

Dean’s vision spotted as he came, the feeling flooding through his body and making his toes curl.

The feeling of Dean tightening around him was too much to handle and he came with a shout. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Cas pulled out and collapsed next to Dean. He glanced over at the fucked out man and whispered, “I hope this will lead to somewhere.”

Dean smiled and looked over at him. “Me too, Cas. Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://elephants-in-pajamas.tumblr.com/)   
> [akimbo628](http://akimbo628.tumblr.com/)


End file.
